Becoming Lian
by That Crazy Hippie Gurl
Summary: A weird sort of parallel to the Rescue team games, a human girl is dropped into the Pokemon world, with no memory and a mission that she isn't aware of. Can she help save Sinnoh from Team Galactic, who have completely taken over? Or is she doomed to failiure?


I scaled the ancient oak tree, heading for the topmost branches, where I would be able to see everything for miles around. I always came here when I wanted to clear my head, or forget my problems, or just be alone.

Only the squirrels knew that I had been coming here since I was a little girl, and even if my family wanted to look for me, they'd never find me. There were miles and miles of forest surrounding our tiny rural neighborhood, and after spending so many years wandering through it, I knew this forest as well as I knew my own house. I knew which birds would make a racket if I climbed their tree, I knew how to walk on the balls of my feet to avoid snapping twigs, and, after careful observation, I even learned a few berries that were safe to eat.

Out of all the trees I knew, the oak was my favorite. Judging by its size, it was over a hundred years old, and it hadn't had an easy time of it. Three quarters of the way up, a large section of branches had been reduced to blackened stubs by a bolt of lightning and the resultant fire. One of the branches at the bottom had become so diseased, I finally 'borrowed' my dad's machete and cut it off to stop the sickness from spreading. But nevertheless, the tree stood tall, strong, and proud, and very much alive. This tree had taught me perseverance; it had seen droughts, floods, storms, fire, and disease, but it had still come out on top.

_If only trees could talk,_ I thought, settling into a hammock hung between two of the topmost branches. I was sure this one would have some pretty good stories.

As soon as I opened my eyes, I knew I was dreaming. I sat up in the hammock and looked around. I was still in the forest I had fallen asleep in, but something felt different.

There was something tickling at the edge of my mind, something that I couldn't quite pin down, like a voice half-heard through a howling wind. Suddenly the feeling sharpened, as though someone was tuning a radio in my head, and somehow I knew it was coming from my right. I glanced over and nearly jumped out of my skin, causing the hammock to swing wildly. I reflexively grabbed a branch above me to steady myself before looking down again. There was a Gardevoir sitting on the branch below my hammock and slightly to the right. That fact didn't bother me at all, since this was a dream, but I would have thought that, even in a dream, I would hear someone coming up my tree.

The half-heard voice became much clearer, reverberating inside my head, and the Gardevoir looked up at me. _Finally, I can talk to you! I tried before, but your dreams were too unfocused; there was no way for me to make contact with your consciousness._ Apparently she realized I had no idea what she was talking about. _I'm sorry; you must have no idea what I am talking about._

I smiled. "Not a clue. I just decided to listen and hope you would explain."

She levitated to a branch at my eye level and continued, _Allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Ceruna. I have been sent by the Original One to find someone who can save us. As a spirit, I can travel to your realm and speak to people through dreams, since I have no physical form._

_Save you…_I thought._ From what?_ And then…"Wait….so….is this really happening? Like, even though I'm just dreaming, you really came here to talk to me? You really exist and everything?"

_Yes,_ Ceruna said, sounding somewhat amused. _I thought you knew this already…do you often dream of Pokémon coming to speak with you?_

I grimaced. "Sometimes…and I've dreamed of stranger things than that, too, so this isn't anything unusual…..except….." I stopped and considered my surroundings for a moment. The tree, the forest, the sky that felt close enough to touch from this height. "I've never had a dream that felt like this before. It _feels _real, but at the same time, I know I'm dreaming. Usually I only know I'm dreaming because it _doesn't_ feel real."

Ceruna nodded. _You see, this is not an ordinary dream. I entered it to speak with you. When two presences are in one dream, strange things happen. Both often see things as they normally wouldn't, because of their proximity to another's mind._

"I get it. Your presence is affecting my dream." I paused, another question occurring to me. "Hang on...you said you came to ask for help. How could_ I_ help you? I mean...I can't really do anything special, and how can I help you from in my dream?"

_You are more than you know._ I could swear she was smiling, even though I could see only half of her face. _Your mind is unique and your heart is pure; I have seen that clearly. We do not need someone who is powerful; true courage is what we seek, and I believe you have it._

"True courage?" I said, beginning to feel apprehensive. "I'm even less sure about that. What makes you think I have even the smallest amount of courage?"

_You do not trust my judgment?_ Ceruna sounded slightly annoyed. _However.…..if you do not believe in yourself, you will be no help to anyone…..very well, if the Original One consents, we will test you, and if you are found to be worthy, will you help us? _

"Wait, wait!" I said. I wanted to get something straight. "You never answered my second question. How am I supposed to help you from inside my dream?"

Ceruna looked at me a bit oddly. _You are not._ _I will Teleport you. That is, if you consent to go._

I didn't bother asking how she could possibly Teleport me from inside my dream; I'd finally remembered my first, unvoiced question, and now I needed an answer. "What do you need help with, anyway?"

_In the Sinnoh Region- You know of Sinnoh, yes? Good. In the Sinnoh Region, an organization known as Team Galactic have completely taken over. Team Galactic-_

"I know about them," I said, scowling. "If I pass your test, I'll do it. Whatever it is, I'll help you."

Ceruna seemed as surprised at my anger as by my sudden acceptance. _I did not realise you knew about Team Galactic,_ she said.

"Oh, yeah, I know about them," I growled. "I always thought Pokémon and everything to do with them were a made-up game. But if it's all real, I've got a score to settle with Team Galactic! Test me; I just hope I pass!"

The thought crossed my mind that I might be biting off more than I could chew, but I wasn't about to back down now. If Team Galactic was real, that was enough to make my decision for me. If Ceruna said I could help…well, I wasn't about to turn that opportunity down…then I realized something. This wasn't going to be a day trip. I might be gone in…..where ever it was…..for weeks, months! I needed time to prepare! And what about my parents? Somehow I didn't think they'd take my disappearance too well.

Ceruna started talking again, disrupting my train of thought. _I'm sure you will pass the test, with that energy to guide you,_ she said. _Now sleep, and when you awaken, you will remember nothing._

I sank back into the hammock, my mind suddenly blurry. "I thought I _was_ asleep," I mumbled, and I knew no more.

**End Chapter One**


End file.
